The Bohemian Child
by Whovian-2006
Summary: Meats pregnant. How will she tell Brit and what will the childs destiny turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

**At this point in time, I dont know whether to make this a long story or just a short one. Depends on the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :) xx**

Meats POV

How would I tell him this news I have? Would he want me to go ahead with it or would he not be ready yet?

So many thoughts ran through my mind. I didnt know what to say to him. I didnt even kow whether to be nervous or excited. I didnt know myself.

Just before my thoughts could go any furthur, Scaramouche came out of her and Gaz's room opposite mine and Brits. I gasped and grabbed her, pulling her into my room. "Scara!" I said, shutting the door behind us.

"Meat? Whats going on?" Scara questioned. Freash tears had fallen from my eyes, as I now found it hard to control my emotions. "Whats happened?"

I led her to the bed and she sat down. I took a deep breath and walked over to my chest of drawers. I opened the top draw and took out the small rectangle box I had been dreading to look at again for the past two days. I handed it to Scara and I sat down next to her, waiting for her reaction.

She opened the box to reveal the plastic stick. She looked at me as she read the result. "You're pregnant?" She asked, smiling. Her question sounded more like a statement. I nodded in confirmation, my lip trembling. I felt like a kid about to get told off by their parents for breaking a family ornament. "Oh my god! Meat, thats amazing! Congratulations!" She embraced me in a hug and I burst out crying. "Why on planet Mall are you crying? Its wonderful news!"

"I know but I dont know if im ready. And what if Brits not ready and he wants me to have an abortion. If we decide to keep it, I might be a terrible mum!" I said, still heavily crying.

"Im sure you'll be a great mum. There's not doubt about that but you'll need to talk to Brit when he gets back. Find out what he thinks and we'll take it from there" Scara said, rubbing my arms in reassurance.

I nodded and breathed in deeply. "Okay."

Scaramouche smiled. "Thats my girl! Now, lets get you cleaned up. You look like a panda."


	2. Chapter 2

Meats POV

I walked into the bar of the Heartbreak just as Brit and Gaz arrived back from their trip. Scaramouche hurried over to Gaz pretty much straight away. They exchanged hugs and kisses and then she looked at me as if indicating 'Go on, heres your chance'. I wanted to tell him, I really did! I just didnt know how! I felt like crying again as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I must have lost focus because the next thing I felt was Brits arms around my shoulders.

"Whats up, babe? You looked upset?" Brit asked, every bit of his voice sounding concerned. Maybe I was upset. Perhaps I shouldnt have this baby after all.

"Yeah, yeah, Im fine. Its nothing. Just havn't seen you in ages." I replied, my sentences came out a bit faster than I was planning.

"Babe, I was only gone two days" He laughed, pulling me into a tight hug. Well done, Meat! Make up an excuse that doens't even make sense. From across my boyfriends shoulder, Scaramouche looked at me with worry. Brit pulled away from our hug and he went to greet the rest of the Bohemians. As soon as he went, Scaramouche grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the other side of the room.

"How did he take it?" She asked.

A tear fell from the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek. "He didnt. I didnt tell him."

"Why not? You were ready to tell him, wernt you?" She replied.

"I thought I was but when I started speaking to him, I panicked! I didnt know what to say or do and I dont even know if I've processed the news yet myself." I wiped a few tears and took a deep breath.

"How far along are you?"

"Only about two weeks." I told her. It couldnt have been any longer than that. I hadn't even had morning sickness yet.

Scaramouche looked over to Brit and I followed her gaze. He looked so happy after coming back from this trip. It looked like he and Galileo were telling all the bohemians what they had found over the past two days. "Do you want to tell him today or do you want to wait a few days?"

That was the trouble. I didnt know what I wanted. My hearts telling me one thing and my minds saying another. "I dont know Scara." I thought about the options for a couple of moments, contemplating which would be better. "I think Im going to wait for days. "Im such a mess! I need to get my head sorted really, before I tell him."

"Okay, If you need to talk, Im always here if you need a girly chat." Scaramouche offered.

"Thanks" I smiled. "Promise you wont tell Gaz yet."

"Of course I wont! Brit has a right to know before Gaz."

When our conversation had ended, she sat next to Galileo, who was sitting on the wooden bench, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his arm. They were such a perfect couple! Its like they were destined to be together.

I straightened myself out and walked over to Brit. I locked my lips with his and he returned it, also giving me an extra embrace.

"Im sorry about earlier. That wasnt the best greet, was it?"

He laughed. "Its okay, Meat. Just as long as I know your alright."

I smiled at him, my arms still interlocked with his. "Its great to have you back."

"And its great to see my baby again." _Baby... _That word rang in my head. It was the only thing I could think about.


	3. Chapter 3

The days flew by and I found it harder and harder to bring myself to tell Brit. He had a right to know but I felt I had a number of reasons why I shouldnt tell him. I had become quite protective of my non visible bump, almost to the point where I didnt want anyone knowing. Not even the baby's father.

Scaramouche had told me that she thinks my emotions are taking over my thoughts and actions. Preventing me from revealing my childs existance. She reckons I may be slightly depressed over the the whole situation. Maybe that was very early effects of the pregnancy? Or maybe this is my way of my body telling me not to go ahead with the pregnancy.

Me and Scara were sat on a sofa on the other side of the Heartbreak, out of ear shot of all the bohemians. I had rested my hand on my abdomanen and our conversation had soon led to the subject of the baby's future. This comforted me a little bit because it took my mind off of telling Brit.

"Are you hoping for it to be a boy or a girl?" Scaramouche asked me, with clear excitment in her face. She seemed more excited then I am.

"Well, I would quite like it to be a girl. I think that way, I could proberly relate to her more and help her in difficult situations. I dont think I could do that if it were a boy."

"Yeah, thats true. And you can download her loads of pretty clothes!"

"She aint wearing GaGa clothes, Scara!" I snapped.

"Meat, what do you take me for? Of course, I didnt mean GaGa clothes. I meant pretty bohemian clothes. Bright colours. Lots of textures. It would look so cute on a little girl!"

I laughed slightly, there was no way my child would grow up being a GaGa.

"If your child is obviously going to be a bohemian then how are you going to educate this kid?" Scara had now bought up an issue that could effect the way my child grows up. I want her to be wise in all her choices in life but none of us at the Heartbreak would be able to give her that education. Most of us didnt even go to school! I had one year in primary and then I dropped out when I was six. I ran away. My parents had gone away for a work trip leaving five year old me with one of their close friends. I didnt enjoy living there at all though, so before the school day ended on the last day of term, I ran away. Climbed the fence and ran into the open, I didnt care where life took me. I wanted a new life. Thats when I found Big Macca. He took me in and looked after me as his own. Raising me the bohemian way. My new life.

"Im not sure at the moment. Brit can help me decide when I tell him."

"Tell him what?" A voice came from infront of us. I didnt even hear anyone walk towards us. I looked up to see Madonna. She looked down to see me rubbing my stomach with my hand and her mouth fell open. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

"Shhh!" Me and Scara both shouted. Scara jumped up and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Madonna, Im pregnant. But can you keep your voice down, I dont want anyone to hear."

Scara removed her hand and Madonna spoke again, but in a quieter mannor. "Does Brit know?"

"No." I looked down guiltily. Madonna sat next to me and Scara had returned to where she previously sat.

"Why not? He is the father isnt he?" She sounded like she was accusing me of something.

I playfully hit her on the arm. "Of course hes the father, Mads!"

"Then why arnt you telling him?"

The waterworks had started again and I could already feel my make up trailing down my face. "Because im scared."

"Of what?" Everything Madonna had said to me was a question!

"About what he might feel. Would he want it? Would I be a good mum? Would it be safe raising it in this sort of environment? So many questions are running through my head, I just dont know what to do!"

Scara and Madonna looked at eachother then turned their attention back to me. I must look like a drowned rat by now.

"Meat, I think you should tell him today. Before its too late."

I looked at Madonna, with a sudden worry written all across my face. "How do you mean?"

She breathed in deeply and explained. "Well, if it turns out that Brit doesn't want the baby, it's easier to have an abortion now rather than later on in the pregnancy. Im sure that wont be the case though, Im sure Brit will be delighted to hear about this."

"Are you sure?" I nervously replied.

"Yes."

Scara then spoke. "Dry your tears and go and tell Brit. It will do you good to finally get it out."

I sighed, letting one last tear fall. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

I approached Brit who was sat at the bar inbetween Gaz and Big Macca.

"Brit, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. My voice came out a bit quiet, so I was surprised that he understood what I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah, sure. Whats up, honey?"

I looked from Gaz to Big Macca and realized that this proberly wasn't the best place to reveal my pregnancy to him. "Um, actually, can we talk in private?" He understood and nodded, so I led him over to the sofa on the other side of the room. We sat down and I thought about it for a few more miniutes before actually saying anything.

"Okay, please dont get mad Brit but... how would you feel about having a baby?" I looked down, not wanting to catch his facial expression.

"A baby?" He replied. "I would love to!" Part of me lit up as soon as he said that. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Why? Whats bought this on?"

"Umm..." This was the difficult part. This is the part I really didnt want to escape my lips. I thought about turning the situation around then. Maybe telling him that I was just interested in whether or not he wanted a child. But If I didnt tell him here and now, then I would regret it. This baby's getting closer and closer to being born everyday. "I'm pregnant." Again, I looked down, not wanting to see his reaction. Silence fell and I was starting to get a bit worried. I looked up and saw his face resembled a goldfish at the moment. "Brit? Are you okay?"

His expression finally changed as he smiled. Thank god he wasn't in shock! "Im going to be a dad?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Meat, thats wonderful news!" He gave me another kiss but he made this one last longer. He then placed his hand on top of my corset to feel the now tiny baby bump that had formed."My child..." He was still smiling and it looked like that wasn't going to fade for a while. I was going to need new clothes soon too. I dont think this corset is going to last much longer with this baby. "Do you want to tell the others or do you want to keep it a secret for a while?"

That made me feel a bit guilty. Scaramouche, Madonna and Charlotte already know! "We may as well tell the others. I love you Brit." He embraced me in a cuddle as my lips met his.


	5. Chapter 5

Brit had gathered everyone in the Heartbreak into the bar. Every bohemian he could find, whether they were drunk or sober. He wanted to tell everyone the good news - it had been an hour or so since I had first told him and his smile hadn't faded one bit. Maybe I was worried for no reason. Maybe this baby was something good to add to our relationship. It could make it stronger than it already is. Bring us closer together, as a family. Raise a child the bohemian way. The first of its kind. The rest of us were originally GaGa's, rebelling into bohemians. Our child will be different. Unique.

I stood at the front of the bar with Brit's arm around my waist, his hand resting on the side of my stomach. I looked over to Scaramouche and she confidently smiled at me, knowing full well what the annoucement was going to be. I returned the smile, this time I was less emotional than I was a few hours ago. I felt like weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"So, Im sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you together in one room." Brit began. I'm glad I wasn't the one giving the speach. I would be stuttering and proberly end up not knowing exactly what to say. He then kissed me on the cheak. "Meat and I have some exciting news to tell you." He paused, letting the bohemians face's light up in wonder, some of them however were too drunk to care so their facial expressions didn't change."Meat's pregnant... We're having a baby!" Brit let out a noise which I could have sworn sounded like a very girly squeal.

There was then an array of comments coming at me at once. "Congratulations!" "You're both going to be great parents!" "Well done!". I smiled nervously as everyone clapped and cheered. I really didn't like all this attention. It was getting too hot in here and I could feel the room spinning infront of my eyes. I tried to say something but it was like something was caught in my throat, preventing me from making any form of communication.

The last thing I heard was "Meat, are you alright? You dont look too well." before the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear loud voices all around me. So loud it was like they we're shouting in my ear. It wasn't just a couple of voices I heard though, more like twenty. I couldn't understand what they were saying but as I focused more the words began to get clearer. The sound of panic and concern filled the air.

The first voice I recognized clearly was Brit's. "Meat, can you hear me? Please wake up."

So I was unconscious then? I tried opening my eyes but something stopped me. I couldn't even move any of my limbs and I could feel a headache coming on too. Someone then placed a cool hand onto my forehead and it actually made me feel a lot better, just from that single touch. I slowly started to open my eyes. As soon as they fully opened, I could see six bohemians cowering over me. Brit, Big Macca, Galileo, Scaramouche, Charlotte and Madonna. All of them had concern written all across their faces.

"Meat! Your awake!" Scaramouche said. I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"What happened?" I replied.

I had just discovered that the person who placed their hand on my forehead was Big Macca as he removed it and answered my question. "You fainted after Brit revealed the news. You've been out for about ten minutes. I think you've got a fever too, your boiling! Gaz, go fetch me some wet flannels will ya?"

"Sure" Gaz replied.

I tried sitting up but as soon as I lifted my head, I felt dizzy again and the blur's in my vision began to return. Brit helped me lie back down again. "I dont think getting up is a good idea at the moment." Brit had said. "You need to rest."

"Am I ill?" I didnt want to hurt the baby in anyway.

"I think the baby is just draining your energy a bit. But then again, how far along are you?"

"About two weeks." I answered.

"Thats a bit early to be showing them sort of symptoms isnt it?" Scara asked.

"Thats what I was thinking. Have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"Nope" I replied. I had a feeling that was going to start very soon though. As soon as I had woken up, I had felt terrible!

"Alright, well we'll keep an eye on you." Big Macca said, meanwhile Gaz had returned with the wet flannels and he handed them to Big Macca. He placed one on my forehead and the other two on my wrists. It made me feel so much better, a contrast against my hot skin.

After deciding that it would be best if I went to bed and rest, Brit lifted me into his arms and carried me into our room. He placed me down onto our shared mattress and pulled the quilt over me. Brit got into the bed on the other side and wrapped his arm around me.

"Brit, are you sure you want this baby?" I asked.

"Of course, I want this baby." He quickly replied. "Dont worry Meat, we'll get through it. I'll look after you and the baby. Whatever it takes. Even if the Killer Queen tries to destroy us again, you two will be first priority in getting to saftey."

I giggled slightly. "Aw, thanks Brit." I reached up and kissed him on the lips. I then snuggled into his chest, not long after that, I felt my eyes begin to close. "Brit?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me a kiss on top of my head and I finally gave in. My eyes closed and I fell into the world of dreams...


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters or the musical itself! Maybe if I talk with Brian May and Ben Elton...Oh, no wait! I dont have their numbers :( Enjoy!**

_I was running. Faster than I've ever ran before. Holding the little bundle tightly in my arms, I fled from Globalsoft. I was going to protect this child with my life, no matter what it took. We approached the entrance to the Heartbreak, I thought I was safe. This was only meant to be a quick trip out. No hassle. Just as I was about to go underground, a shadowed figure stood infront of me. The light from the lampost then caused the reveal of Khashoggi. Other men began to surround me and I could feel myself being engulfed in the darkness..._

I shot up and gasped, my breathing heavy and uneven. I dont dream that often so having one like that shocked me. I had a baby in my arms! Maybe its a side effect from the pregnancy? Or perhaps just a one-off. Whatever it was, I didnt like it. I could feel too much emotion! I wanted to stay in bed and cry. I feared for my un-born childs life.

It was proberly nothing, maybe I was worrying for no reason. I mean, its only a dream. Doesn't mean anything, does it? Brit began to stir and he looked at me in worry as I was sitting straight up in bed, a look of panic and fear painted across my face.

"Babe, whats happened? Are you alright?"

I couldnt answer. I felt twisted knots in the pit of my stomach. Stretching and tightening further. My hand rushed to my mouth and I ran for the bathroom.

**Short chapter - I know! But I would rather give you something than nothing for a while. Just while I think of what to write :) Anyway, what will the dream mean for Meat? Find out soon. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Scaramouche's POV

I awoke to warm arms wrapped around my cold body. It was the beginning of the winter and this caused the Heartbreak to be absolutely freezing! Therefore, everyone had to hunt as many blankets and duvets as they could. Mine and Gazza's mattress currently occupied two duvets and three thin blankets. Obviously, it wasn't enough as I was still freezing cold. Gaz however, seemed to be just fine.

I turned my head around to face him. "Morning, Gaz." I smiled.

"Morning, babe." He reached over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Our attention was then drawn to outside in the corridor as we heard Meat running to the bathroom, Brit not long behind.

"And so the morning sickness has started..." I stated. This was going to be a long pregnancy I could tell. No doubt Meat will have something to moan about every so often. Not to mention the mood swings!

"Scara?"

"Yes, Gaz?" I replied, looking at him, he was deep in thought.

"Would you like to have a baby?"

"What?" I asked, a bit shocked that he even suggested the idea.

"Well, we are a couple after all, and I love you. I will love you forever, so why not start a family? Meat and Brit have." Gaz explained. Was he missing something here?

"To be honest, I dont think they planned on having a baby. You should have seen the state Meat was in a few days ago."

"Yeah, but - Wait! You already knew?"

"Yes, I was the first one to know. She didnt know what to do with herself. It took her a few days to actually tell Brit. It came as a bit of a shock to her really."

"Oh, I see." He processed the information that I had just given him. "Hold on! You've just changed the subject!"

Did I? "No I didnt, Gaz! I was carrying on the conversation by explaining something you had just said." I didnt meant to change the subject but it did get away from that topic for a bit.

"Dont lie Scara, you changed the subject. I asked you if you wanted to have a baby and you go off talking about Meat!"

"I didnt mean to okay?" I hate fighting with Gaz but it seems we cant go a day without having something to argue about. "And about the baby thing. I would like to start a family one day, just not yet. We're only seventeen, Gaz. I want to live my life a bit before I have to calm down to look after a child. Im too young and I dont think Im ready yet either."

He thought about that for a moment. Maybe I had over-reacted. But I got my point across, didnt I?

"Okay" He said, quieter than we had previously been communicating with eachother.

"Sorry" I said. "Would you like to have a baby?"

He sighed. "I would but if you're not ready then its fine. We'll wait. I guess you're right about us being too young anyway. We only left Virtual High last year!"

Im glad he understood my perspective on things now. "Thank you, Gaz." I locked my lips with his and he returned, making it longer than I was expecting. After a few moments, we seperated from eachother. "Come on, lets go see how Meat is."


	9. Chapter 9

First day of morning sickness and Meat hadn't taken it all too well. Her mood swings had kicked in almost straight away. It didn't matter to me what kind of mood she was in though, I was still going to help her and my baby get through this. I held her hair out of the way while she was being sick whilst rubbing smooth circles on her back. When she was done, I helped her get cleaned up and led her to the sofa where Charlotte and Madonna were recovering from being drunk the previous night. We both sat down on the sofa and Meat immediately leant in towards me, resting her head against my chest.

"Oh Brit, that was horrible!" She said.

"I know baby. But it will all be worth it once our child is here, wont it?" I replied, trying to give her something positive about it.

"Well...yes, of course!"

Charlotte, in her drunken state then spoke. "Meat, if it makes you feel any better, the morning sickness doesn't last the whole nine months. More like two or three months." Im surprised she has any knowledge when she's consumed that much alchohol.

Before we had time to reply, Galileo and Scaramouche walked in and Scara went straight over to sit next to Meat.

"Hey Meat, how you doing?" Scara asked.

"Im okay now, I suppose. Felt like hell five minutes ago though." Meat replied.

"Oh come here!" Scara said, embracing her in a hug, which seemed to last a very long time. "I'm always here for you if you wanna talk."

"Thanks" Meat smiled. "I'm sure I'll use that advice quite a lot. This morning wasn't the best experience I've had in life."

"You wont be saying that once the baby arrives." Madonna mentioned. "You'll be getting a lot of sleepness nights. Believe me, when my little sister was born I remember waking up at three in the morning from her constant screaming. You're going to be a great mum though! We can all help raise him or her like a true bohemian."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that. This baby is going to need some form of education. None of us are going to be able to help them. Not that much anyway." Meat replied, sounding quite worried.

"We'll figure something out honey." I said, giving her another kiss on her head. I understood where she was coming from. We dont want our child to be a GaGa kid but there not going to know much if they get educated by us. We dont know much ourselves.

My trail of thought was then interupted by Scaramouche. "If it helps, I was a GaGa until I was thirteen. I tried going through secandary school as a GaGa but the kids knew I was different to them. From year seven, they always teased me and bullied me. They pushed me around and called me names. When I got to year nine, I couldnt stand it anymore. I decided to just be myself. Dress the way I wanted, and not the way Globalsoft wanted me to."

"So you're saying you can educate this kid?" Meat questioned.

"I guess so, yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Brits POV

Meat was now 8 months into her pregnancy and it had been a long and stressful one. Her hormones would flip almost every ten minutes. There were days when she woke up feeling really positive about everything, but even the smallest thing that went wrong would change that mood completely.

There were days when she refused to eat. And days when she would refuse to stop drinking. She didnt mean the baby any harm but when you saw her, she looked so fragile you almost feared for the baby's life. When Meat hit two months, we all decided it was best if we find her a new outift. Just for the pregnancy. The corset wasnt doing much good, it was quite small for her and I'm guessing it was quite uncomfortable too. Scaramouche had found her a baggy top, a grey hoodie and a pair of 3/4 lengths.

I felt her warm body move slightly beneath my arm resting on top of her swollon stomach. I'm glad the morning sickness had stopped now. As much as I love her to bits, her cranky attitude was too much in the morning. Especially when her mood swings told me not to be there. I looked down at my sleeping baby to see gentle tears falling from her eyes. A bad nightmare maybe? Perhaps the baby was hurting her in some way. I shook her slightly and whispered into her ear. "Morning honey. Whats up?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Clearly she was almost awake anyway. That meant something serious was up. Something was worrying her. She'd had a couple of breakdowns before but that was during the day and when she was really stressed. This was a new thing, her waking up crying.

"It doesnt matter Brit." She quietly said, while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Look, if somethings bothering or worrying you then I would like to know. I dont want to see you upset because of this baby." I replied.

Because of her heavily pregnant stomach, she slowly got up off of the mattress and made her way over to the dressing table. "It's not exactly about the baby itself." Meat cleaned her face and applied her daily load of make up.

"Well then, what is it?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "I said, it doesnt matter Brit. Its nothing." I too, let out a sigh. I could carry on this conversation and try and get it out of her but I know that will only annoy her further.

She made her way out to the bar where she went straight over to Scaramouche who was surprisingly doing nothing but drinking. Since the start of the pregnancy, Meat and Scaramouche had gotten very close. Scara was always there for her which was pretty much everyday. Today however, was different. Meat didnt seem stressed or overly emotional. She just seemed worried. She tried to cover it up, but I could see she was still crying. I didnt want to disturb the pair of girls so I made my way over to Galileo and the boys.

**Ooo, so whats up with Meat then? Keep with me and you may find out in the next chapter. :) R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Brits POV

"Oh crap!" I heard Meat shout, as she walked into the room.

"Whats up honey?" I turned around to see Meat clutching her swollen stomach.

She looked up at me with worry and concern. "My waters just broke."

Meat had been in labour for twelve hours when our baby arrived. They were possibly the longest hours of our lives and the hardest for Meat. As a man, I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain she was going through. She was constantly screaming, complaining, shouting at people for no apparent reason.

We had decided not to take her to the GaGa hospital. Since we wanted our child to be pure bohemian, we wanted their birthplace to be the Heartbreak. Some of the bohemians helped deliever the child. We had Big Macca, Charlotte, Scaramouche and Galileo. Pop was going to help us too but Meat refused to let him near her. Understandably though, I mean it is Pop we're talking about!

At 5.07am, our child was born.

Meats POV

I let out a huge sigh of relief as all the pain I experienced vanished. My baby was born.

"Its a girl." Big Macca announced. I smiled in delight. I saw her being wrapped in a thin blanket, Big Macca handed her over to me and placed her in my arms. She was beautiful! She had the prettiest and cutest face ever!

"Shes beautiful" Brit said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "She looks a lot like you."

"Really? How can you tell? Shes only a baby." I replied.

"Well, she has blonde hair and your beautiful blue eyes." I looked down and looked at her eyes. They were exactly like mine. "Im sure shes taken after you." Brit kissed me on the lips then leant over to kiss our little girl on the head.

"She is so cute!" Scaramouche exclaimed. "She's very lucky to have parents like you two. I wish my parents were more like you."

"Aw, thank you Scara!" I said. She smiled, not taking her eyes off of the baby. We're going to need a name for her sometime soon.

"I dont mean to be racist but... shouldn't the baby be tanned." I looked up to see Pop trying to make his point. "I mean, you're white and Brits..." I looked back down at my little girl. This is the point I really did not want to get to in life. I didnt want to explain this to everyone. Especially Brit! Oh, he's going to hate me!

**Didnt want to go into too much detail about the birth. lol But anyway here you have it! The baby is born! What is Meats secret? And what will the baby be called? Any suggestions, please let me know. **

**Also, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I would love to know what you think of it. :) So R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Meats POV

Brit looked down at me, mouth open and shocked. I could see he was speachless. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Is she not mine?"

I stared at him with tear pricked eyes. Guilt written all over my face. "I'm sorry Brit. I didnt want to upset you. You wanted a child so much, I didnt want to tear that away from you. I wanted us to be a family. You're my only true love and you know that!"

"Who is he?" Brit asked, trying to contain his anger.

I didnt want to make eye contact with him. He was in this room, right next to Brit. I made eye contact with Gaz, again looking guilty. Gaz returned the look but instead, looking surprised. He had no idea this baby was his until just now.

"Oh my god, shes his, isnt she?" Brit shouted.

I turned my head to look at Scaramouche, who didnt look happy in the slightest. "How could you? Meat, you're my best friend!" Scaramouche clearly was not happy! Why should she be?

"I know and I'm sorry! I didnt mean for any of this to happen. We were drunk and you and Brit were out hunting for the weekend." I tried to explain.

Galileo looked up at Scara, who looked like she could have pounced on him at any secand. "I'm so sorry Scara! It was a big, big mistake!

"Forget it! 'Sorry' is not going to solve this! I thought you were my boyfriend Gaz. You're not suposed to make families with my best friend!" Scara stood up and stormed off.

Brit, in turn stormed off. However, he ripped the baby out of my arms before he left, leaving Gaz and a distraught me behind. I couldn't help it, tears began to fall from my eyes and roll down my cheak. I felt as if my whole world had been torn apart. Not only had I destroyed my relationship and trust with Brit, but Gaz and Scara's relationship was ruined as well!

"Gaz, come here" I reached out for him and he leant in and returned my hug. "We're such idiots, Gaz! That night should never have happened!"

**Please tell me what you think! Soon, we will be finding out what happened on that night, as well as how the relationships will turn out. Also, I think Im going to be doing a sequel to this, based on the baby and her life as she grows up as a bohemian. **

**Carry on following this story to find out what happens next! :D Would love to read your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

_Scaramouche and Brit had just left for a weekend of hunting. Normally Meat would go with him but she had a cold and really didn't feel like camping for a few days. So Scaramouche went in her place. Scara had only ever been hunting once before and therefore wanted to go again._

_In order to make herself feel at least a bit better, Meat was sat at the bar, drinking. As per usual, like all the other bohemians did on a day to day basis. During the period of her first ten drinks, Pop, Bob and Big Macca had all flirted with her and tried to make her dance with them. When she was asked by Pop and Bob, she was only slightly tipsy and therefore, she declined. By the time it got to Big Macca, she couldn't think or even see straight so they ended up dancing together for about an hour. Swaying and moving in time to the lost music of the time when a melody & rhythm had true meaning. No Globalsoft computer generated auto tuned pop to be heard for miles. Vibrant colours fought for the space on the dance floor. A battle between the rainbow._

_As Big Macca left the space to get another drink, Meat was immediately face to face with Gaz. Who had also had at least eight or nine drinks. They were equally as drunk as each other. They took each others hands as 'Need Your Loving Tonight' by Queen came on. Despite the upbeat tempo that went with the song, Gaz and Meat ended up slow dancing throughout the majority of the song. Holding hands at shoulders level, they stared deeply into each others eyes. To a stranger, they would have seemed like the perfect couple. It was like they were in a dream like state that could not be awoken from._

_They were staring at each other with so much intensity and concentration, that the song became a background noise but one that they could become in tune to. Lyrics and words started to became truthful._

_"Come on baby, lets get together." Gaz began to sing into Meats crystal blue eyes. A smile crept on her face. "I'll love you baby, I'll love you forever."_

_"I'm trying hard to stay away. What made you change? What did I say?" Meat sang, knowing their feelings for tonight were changing. Manipulated by the alcohol. Friendship turned into love. "Ooh, I need your loving tonight."_

_"Ooh, I need your loving."_

_"Ooh, I need your loving."_

_"Ooh, I need your loving tonight." They sang in unison. "Hit me!" They giggled very drunkenly as they ran off out into the rear of the Heartbreak holding hands like young lovers would when they ran into the sunset. They collapsed on to the bed in Gaz and Scara's room, as midnight approached..._


	14. Chapter 14

Brits POV

I looked down at the baby girl. I held her in my arms while she lay peacefully in a dream world. She was so beautiful! She deffinatley looked like a mini Meat.

I just couldn't believe this angel of a baby was Galileo's. She wasn't mine? Out of all the people it could have been? The lover and soul mate of Meats best friend. I love her!...Loved her. I dont know what to do now. Shes my girlfriend, my best friend. I should forgive her...but this is a situation thats too big. I dont think I'll be able to.

I thought we were going to have a family. A proper family. A bohemian family! Just me, Meat and the baby. I guess not...They'll be sorry. Both of them! Meat and Galileo. They'll see what a big mistake they've made.

Scara's POV

I couldn't deal with the news and emotion that was coming towards me. I stormed out of the bar and locked myself in the nearest bathroom. ... How could Gaz do something like that?... How could_ Meat _do something like that? Shes my best friend, and Gaz is my boyfriend. It just doesnt seem right! And now they have a child together! Is that really my Gaz? My Shagaleo Gigalo! I should have been the mother to that child!

Even if we stayed together, there would be complications. Gaz would have rights to see the baby which would mean they would most likely be together more. He'd be spending less time with me. I frowned at the thought. I may as well end my life! If he doesnt want to be with me, then so be it.

I looked over towards the sink and spotted Bic Macca's razer. Could I...? Would I...? Doesnt seem like they would miss me if I did. I stood up and make my way towards it, picking it up. From the corner of my eye, I saw my bright shade of violet hair, sticking up all over the place. Black mascara running down my pale face, tears dripping onto the old white sink. I held out my wrist and hovered the razer over my veins. I slowly lowered it but as it touched my skin. I immediently pulled away. What was I doing? Being the childish teenager I once was, only a few years ago. I thought the self-harming habit had stopped?

Galileo will be mine again, and Meat will pay.

_**And that is it! That is the end of The Bohemian Child. But dont panic - there is going to be a sequel! :D Fun times! Originally a sequel was not planned, but I really enjoyed writing this story. Im not sure when the next story will be uploaded as I have Dracula rehearsals at the moment (I have a lot of lines to learn! :O ) but I will have it up as soon as I can. If you havnt already, subscribe to my profile and you will know straight away when it is uploaded. See you soon! :) **_


End file.
